


Pain

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [2]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the emotional pain is too much for Fujigaya to handle, Kitayama is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 60 words 60 days challenge. I think I read a fic like this before but with Kitayama as the receiver. Here is my 66 word adaptation with the roles reversed instead.

A sharp crack resonated in the air followed by a sorrowful whimper.

“Taisuke…” Kitayama breathed out hesitantly, his eyes fixed on the smooth sun-tanned back with hot painful red streaks.

“Please!” Fujigaya begged, sweat matted his precious fringe while his hands were placed neatly on the white kitchen table.

Kitayama swung his belt again. He hated hurting Fuigaya, but he hated seeing Fujigaya hurt even more.


End file.
